Run To Me
by XtremeAngel
Summary: CHALLENGE FROM MADISONAVE:Triple H hate Candice who's dating Shane McMahon. When he finds out shes being abused will he help her out and find love along the way? Also features HBK, JOHN CENA, MCMAHONS, and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Triple H stormed into his dressing room, punching the door open and causing Shawn Michaels to jump.

"Sheesh! What's with you?" Shawn asked as he held a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound faster than normal.

He was met with a mumbled reply but Shawn was pretty certain that he heard a 'McMahon' in there somewhere.

"Did I hear McMahon in there?" he asked with a smirk.

"I wish I could wipe that arrogant smug look off his face!"

"Okay! You said his, so is it Vinnie Mac or the demon spawn?"

Paul smirked "I thought you called Steph the demon spawn?"

"Well technically they both are! Plus I can come up with far worse names for Steph!" Shawn replied with a scowl.

"Anyone would think it was you she divorced!"

"It's just so much more traumatic for the children!" Shawn teased as he pretended to cry.

"You're an idiot" Paul laughed

"Yeah but your no longer punching doors!" Shawn pointed out

"Good point"

"So…….What happened?" Shawn asked eagerly

"Shane and his plastic go daddy ho! That's what happened"

"I assume you mean Candice?" came a voice from the open dressing room door.

The two turned around and Shawn grinned like a Cheshire cat at the sight of his wife. Paul watched as his other best friend strolled across the room and stretched lazily like a cat before curling herself onto Shawn's lap.

"Tori don't start with this again!" Paul sighed

Tori looked over at him innocently "I didn't say a word!"

Paul sighed, Tori didn't need to say anything, he could read her face with ease, he'd known her that long!

Tori Michaels was what you could call 'the ultimate Diva' and a total legend in female wrestling! With her long brown hair, striking blue eyes and figure that looked like it belonged to someone ten years younger. She possessed some of presence that would cause people to stop and looked at her when she walked in a room. Shawn was one lucky man!

Now thirty three she'd joined the company at the age of seventeen as a valet for the Hart Foundation. That always made Paul laugh, Bret Hart brought her to the company and now she was married to Shawn Michaels! Needless to say that hadn't gone down very well with Bret especially as she was already married to Shawn at the Montreal incident. That was a whole other story though and Shawn and Tori and been to hell and back but they were still together and from what Paul could tell they were extremely happy, Tori had also joined them in DX. But more importantly Tori had been Paul's best friend since the day he arrived in the company they'd also had a 'sort of' fling back in the days when Shawn was 'off the rails' but they never talked about that.

"She's a talent less bimbo who is sleeping with the boss's son to get higher up in the business"

"Oh and no-one ever said anything similar about you now did they?" Tori replied sarcastically as she swept her hair into a ponytail.

"I'd be worried if they said he was sleeping with the bosses son" Shawn quipped as Paul glared at him.

Smirking at her husband Tori continued "Candice isn't that bad! Personally I don't know why she's with Shane"

Paul snorted "I just told you why!"

"Paul have you looked at the girl, she's hot! She doesn't need to sleep with Shane to get by here" Tori sighed

"Did you just call another girl hot? Cool!" Shawn grinned as Tori rolled her eyes.

"Then she's doing it for the money! As far as I'm concerned Candice doesn't deserve to be here, she knows squat about wrestling, prances around in a bikini and shows no respect to any of the guys unless she knows she can get them into bed!" Paul fumed unaware that Candice was stood in the hallway and had heard everything.

* * *

"Have you apologised to Candice yet?" Tori chased Paul down an arena corridor the following week. She'd seen Candice run past the dressing room door after Paul's little outburst and had wanted to slap him silly, she had no idea why he hated Candice so much, Candice seemed like a perfectly nice girl to Tori, other than for her taste in men!

"Tori…..Buzz off!" Paul snapped

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah and now I'm gonna kick your ass" Tori replied before kicking Paul's leg from under him.

"What the hell!!!" Paul yelled as he hit the floor with a thud, Tori was as quick as a cat, you never ever see her coming!

"That's what you get for telling me to buzz off!" Tori smirked

"You'll pay for that later!"

"Whatever! Oh hey Candice!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he jumped up and watched as Tori looked at Candice and frowned,

"What happened?" Tori asked as she pulled Candice towards her and inspected her nose.

"Oh, it's from my match with Victoria last week" Candice replied quietly whilst eyeing Paul nervously.

"But your nose wasn't even bleeding after the match"

Candice just shrugged as Tori continued to inspect her broken nose.

"Are you sure that's how you did it?"

"Uh huh" Candice attempted to smile but it hurt her nose and she winced.

"You okay?" Tori asked worriedly

Before Candice could reply they heard Shane yelling at the other end of the hallway "Candice! I need you over here baby!"

Candice nodded at Tori quickly before hurrying over to Shane.

"Hmmmm" Tori sighed as she joined Paul in leaning against a lighting crate.

"What?"

"She seemed fine after her match with Victoria, a little groggy, but fine. I don't recall seeing a broken nose"

"Maybe your going senile in your old age" Paul teased and earned himself a slap on the arm.

"Don't insult yourself! Your older than me remember?"

"Yeah but I'm not the one going senile! Look she said she broke it in her match and quite frankly that wouldn't surprise me, its not like she knows what she's doing!"

"She did not break it in that match!"

"How'd you know? I'm sure she'd know when she broke it, then again we are talking about Candice so maybe not" Paul smirked

"Have you always been such an ass or is it just since Steph ditched you?" Tori snapped, she was fed up of him being so mean towards Candice.

Paul's face darkened and he scowled at his friend "I'll pretend you didn't say that!"

"Well I said it!" one thing that could be said for Tori was that she wasn't afraid of Paul, in fact she wasn't afraid of any of the guys and would tell them straight what she thought, it had earned her their respect over the years.

Paul bulked himself up to his full height and towered over Tori, it was an attempt to intimidate her, not that he thought for a second it would work, but he did it anyway.

"Back off Tor!"

Tori smirked, you'd think he'd learn by now that intimidation didn't work with her, "Or what? You'll give me an evil scary look?"

Paul sighed in frustration "Just drop the Steph thing!"

"Then stop being such a big bitch!"

"Fine! Can we go now or are you planning on chasing down Shane's piece of ass and harassing her about her nose?"

"Her name is Candice! And she didn't break her nose in that match, she's hiding something" Tori was about to go in the same direction Candice had gone when Paul rolled his eyes and let out and exasperated sigh, he grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her in the other direction

"Oh who cares!? Come on before Shawn sends out a search party, The show starts soon."

* * *

The show had ended and Paul was on a hunt for food before catering packed up and left, he would have gone during the show but Shawn and Tori had held him hostage in their dressing room just to be sure he didn't run into Shane or Candice on his way. But it looked like they'd picked the wrong time to hold him hostage, he'd just turned a corner when he spotted them at the end of the hall, but something didn't look right.

Shane had pressed Candice up against a wall , holding her arms and almost lifting her off the floor and she looked scared. Paul moved closer slowly, trying to make himself look smaller and inconspicuous as he inched nearer to the trying to pick up what they were saying.

"What did you say to her?"

"I….I told you…I…I said I did it in my match"

"Yeah well you'd better have been convincing, the last thing I need is that bitch Tori sniffing around. You know how much trouble she can cause?"

Candice nodded quickly in response.

"Just make sure you don't screw up or I'll break more than your nose next time" Shane warned before letting her go roughly.

"Get back to the hotel" he barked before walking away, never seeing Paul a few metres away.

* * *

Paul stayed where he was, leaning against a wall in plain sight and watched as Candice tried to regain her composure.

He'd never have seen that one coming, Shane was abusing Candice. Well he wasn't exactly surprised that Shane would abuse a woman but he was surprised that Candice would put up with it. She seemed the sort to stamp her foot if she didn't get what she wanted, true all she probably wanted was money which Shane has plenty of but getting your nose broken for it wasn't worth it.

Paul snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Candice looking at him nervously,

"Umm you alright?" he asked awkwardly, he didn't like her but he wasn't that much of an ass that he'd just walk away. Although if you asked Tori….

"Yeah" Candice replied, trying to sound aloof.

"You sure cos I heard what mini McMahon said to you"

He wasn't surprised to see the look of panic spread across her face momentarily before she composed herself and replied

"Why wouldn't I be fine, he was only talking about my training"

"Sure he was" Paul replied sarcastically

"He was!"

"That's why you were acting scared of him"

"It's none of your business anyway"

"Well excuse me for trying to help"

"And how are you helping exactly?"

Paul was starting to get annoyed by her tone of voice, two minutes ago she was obviously petrified of Shane and now she was being bitchy to him.

"You know what, Forget it!"

"Okay then!" Candice replied before turning on her heel and rushing away.

"You probably asked for it anyway" Paul mumbled as he watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay! I know I suck! I'm really, really sorry! I promise an update will never go this long again!!! Sorry!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shawn walked down the hotel hallway and smiled when his eyes fell on a figure at the opposite end of the hall. A figure that was almost identical to his wife's, other than the bleached blonde hair.

"Hey cutie!" he called as the figure turned around to face him.

"Yo! Ugly!" she replied as she happily skipped down the hallway to meet him.

Shawn found himself face to face with Ally or Alyssa to wwe fans. Another diva, but not quite matching the standard his wife set. Ally had been in the company for almost six years, since she was seventeen, also like Tori. Starting with her managing the Hardy Boyz, which consequently led to her marriage to Jeff Hardy. They now had a two year old son, NJ, and were currently going through a divorce. A situation that baffled most people, including Tori and Matt Hardy as Ally and Jeff seemed to still be the best of friends.

Both Shawn and Paul suspected that it had something to do with John Cena, who Ally now manages on screen and dates off screen. However both Ally and Jeff deny it completely.

Ally was almost identical to Tori, only she was ten years her junior. Not that you could tell in Shawn's opinion. Her brown hair had long since been dyed every colour under the sun, another factor of being married to a Hardy, and was currently blonde.

"Can't you find a better way to greet me?" Shawn complained

"I've greeted you that way since I was twelve! Live with it!" she replied cheekily.

"Well thanks!" Shawn replied sulkily, he didn't really mind though.

"Luv ya! Where's Tor?"

"Harassing Paul I suspect" Shawn replied as John Cena appeared behind Ally.

"Hey babe" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

When he finally noticed Shawn's presence he added "Oh, hey Shawn"

Shawn smirked and nodded in response, that guy had it bad! He reminded Shawn of himself when he had finally got with Tori, although he didn't think John had to put up much of a fight to get Ally. Shawn however had chased after Tori for years.

"Hey! What am I missing?" Tori asked as she appeared next to Shawn, allowing him to wrap an arm round her and kiss her temple before Ally interrupted,

"Aww cute! Where've you been? I've been looking for you"

"Looking for Candice, you seen her?"

"Honey! Leave it alone" Shawn sighed, knowing full well she wouldn't as Ally and John both said "huh?"

"She doesn't think Candice broke her nose in her match with Victoria, so now she's snooping!" Shawn replied.

"Okay!" Ally knew better than to argue, if Tori wanted to find out for sure, she would!

"So why were you looking for me?" Tori asked to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! Can you look after NJ for me tomorrow whilst I'm in a photo shoot with Matt and Jeff?"

Neither Shawn or Tori missed the disappointed look that flashed across John's face momentarily.

"Sure" Tori replied as she glanced at John, he loved Ally, that was obvious and it was also obvious he adored NJ but Ally never left him in John's care. Tori could feel an argument brewing!

Before any further conversation could be had Paul came charging down the hallway, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her away.

"Hey!" Shawn protested

"What the hell!?" Tori yelled

"I need to talk to you. Sorry Shawn!" Paul replied as he continued to drag Tori down the hallway.

"Bye!" Tori yelled as Paul shoved her into his room.

Shawn shrugged as Paul followed her into the room and slammed the door.

"Coffee?" he asked Ally and John

"Sure" Ally replied as she started walking towards the elevators.

"So" John slung an arm over Shawn's shoulders, "Which one of you is she married to again?"

* * *

"You know the polite way to have done that would have been to ask if you could talk to me!" Tori huffed as she flopped down on the nearest bed.

"Quit bitching! You were right" Paul replied pacing the room in front of her.

"Well, as I'm normally right about everything, what would you be referring to?"

Paul stopped pacing and glared at Tori as she sat smirking at him, she knew there was no better way to get him back than to annoy the hell out of him. She was such a Smartass!

"You're gonna make me spell it out aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Tori grinned as she smugly performed one her cat like stretches.

"Fine! You were right about Candice! She didn't break her nose in that match"

"And how did she do it?" Tori asked, trying desperately not to sound smug.

Paul noticed and smirked, "Ok I get it, we should all listen to you as you're never wrong and know everything! Satisfied?"

Tori sniggered "Yeah! Please continue"

"I think Shane did it"

"McMahon?"

"What other Shane? Geez Tor!" Paul was getting annoyed.

"Just checking! Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw him back her up against a wall and say he'd break more than her nose next time"

"The little weasel! Did they know you saw them?"

"Candice did, I tried to talk to her but she got all bitchy and ran off!"

"What did you do?" Tori asked accusingly

"I didn't do anything!"

Tori's only response was to give him a look that said 'yeah right'.

"I didn't! She's always a bitch"

Tori rolled her eyes "Only to you"

"You're not helping!" Paul pointed out

"What do you want me to do?"

Paul could hardly believe his ears, the girl had gone mad!

"What do I want you to do? Stick your nose in like you do in everyone else's business!"

Tori scowled "I'll ignore that comment! If I go charging in Candice is gonna know that you told me and if Shane is abusing her she's not gonna want everyone knowing, it'll only make it worse"

"So you're just going to leave her to him?"

"Oh no!" Tori shook her head an smiled "You're gonna help her!"

"What!? Oh hell no Tor! Why do think I came to you in the first place!?"

"You came for advice! Like always" Tori replied softly as she stood up and walked over to him. Placing a hand gently on his arm she added,

"Now go and talk to Candice again!" as an after thought she added, "And no being a harass!"

Paul rolled his eyes and huffed "Fine!"

"And if she still runs off just keep an eye on her and I will too, Ok?"

Paul sighed "Yeah"

"Good" Tori grinned before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Paul ignored the fact that his skin started to tingle, he hated how she still had that affect on him.

"Now I'm going to find Shawn! Go and talk to Candice!"

With that Tori was out the door leaving Paul to go and talk to Candice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tori found Shawn in their hotel room, sprawled across the bed flicking through TV channels.

"Hey darlin" he called as Tori walked in and flung her jacket on top of her unopened suitcase.

"Hey"

"So, what did Paul want?"

"To tell me I'm right!" she replied as she flopped down beside him on the bed.

"About what this time?" Shawn chuckled as Tori snuggled up to him and threw an arm across his waist.

"Candice"

"So she didn't break her nose in the match?"

Tori sighed and looked up at her husband, "Paul thinks Shane did it"

"What really?" Shawn couldn't really say he was surprised that Shane could be capable of something like that.

"He heard him telling her that he'd break more than her nose next time!"

"The little weasel!" Shawn growled

Tori smirked "That's what I said!"

Shawn smiled and leant down and kissed her lips softly, "Great minds think alike! So, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing!" Tori replied as she grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels, resting her head on Shawn's chest as she did so.

Shawn looked at the top of her head, surprised.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Candice knows Paul heard the conversation, Shane doesn't, so if I get involved he'll think she told me and that will make it worse"

"But if Paul gets involved he'll think the same thing!"

"Do you really think anyone would believe that Candice would confide in Paul? All they do is bitch at each other!"

"People used to say that about us honey!"

"Uh-huh" Tori replied with a smirk.

Shawn got her meaning and rolled his eyes, "This is so not gonna end well!"

"It'll be fine" Tori mumbled as she settled on some old movie.

"Well I guess it will cos you'll be left to pick up the pieces anyway!"

"Oh shush, Paul can be nice when he wants to be"

"Are we talking about the same Paul?" Shawn joked, before Tori could reply he continued,

"Anyhow, changing the subject, looks like your gonna have to stick your nose in Ally's business!"

Tori sighed as she traced patterns on Shawn's stomach with her finger and asked "Anything to do with John and NJ?"

"Yep!"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Good cos John looked about ready to burst earlier, why doesn't she ever let John look after him?"

"I dunno, I don't understand any of it"

"Well you figure that out and leave Paul alone!"

"I'm not doing anything to Paul!" Tori protested with a snigger.

"Uh huh! Of course your not!"

Tori sat up and looked at Shawn.

"I'm not!"

Shawn grinned "Yeah you are, and it's gonna give you a major headache"

Tori didn't want to listen to Shawn nag so she resorted to her favourite way of shutting him up.

"But then you get to take away my headache" she replied as she repositioned herself, straddling his waist.

Shawn smirked "Well I do like that job"

"Good, cos I think I have one now" Tori muttered as she leant down and kissed him.

* * *

Paul was making his way to Candice's room when he heard shouting. He couldn't quite make out what was being said but he knew it was Shane's voice, quickly followed my a small shriek which he knew was definitely Candice.

He couldn't decide what to do, did he charge in there and rescue her? She'd probably just bitch at him for that but he didn't think he could just stand about in the hallway listening and waiting for Shane to leave, the damage would already be done then.

Paul was startled out of his thoughts by another shriek from Candice, it was definitely a cry of pain. As much as he didn't like Candice he couldn't let her go through that. Shrugging he charged to the door, thanking Shane for being stupid enough to leave the door open he stormed into the room just in time to see Shane slap Candice across the face.

"Son of a …." Paul muttered before grabbing Shane and promptly sending him hurtling into the hotel corridor.

"If you know what's good for you I wouldn't come back" Paul growled before slamming the door on a shocked looking Shane.

Paul sighed when he turned around to look at Candice. She was sat on the floor, head on her knees and it was obvious she was crying.

Figuring he'd best get it over with he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Don't worry, he's gone. You okay?"

"He's gonna come back" Candice replied between sobs.

"Huh?" Paul was having a hard time hearing her as she was talking to her knees.

She muttered something once more so Paul rolled his eyes before gently placing a hand under her chin and tilting her face towards him.

He was shocked when she looked at him, her nose was bleeding and a welt was forming on her cheek from where Shane had just slapped her.

"He's gonna come back" Candice sobbed as she tried to wipe the blood away from her nose with her hand.

"Not while I'm here" Paul replied as he stood up and went to the bathroom to grab some tissue.

"He will when you leave" Candice whispered back.

"Then I'll take you to another room! Here" Paul handed her the tissue for her nose.

"Thank you" Candice sniffed

"No problem, give me a minute to make a call then we'll get your stuff together"

"Okay" Candice nodded before pulling herself off the floor.

* * *

Paul walked back into the bathroom and shut the door before he pulled his cell out of his pocket and called Tori.

"Paul I'm kinda busy" Tori huffed

"I need your help, Candice needs a room to stay in, can you get her one or get someone to swap?"

"The hotel is full Paul and like I said I'm kinda busy"

"Tori!" Paul growled

"Paul!" Tori growled back.

"I just caught Shane hitting her, she cant stay here on her own!"

"Then stay with her"

"What? No!"

"Paul you're a big boy you can deal with this!"

"Tor….."

Paul was cut off by Shawn who had grabbed his wife's phone…

"She said she's busy buddy!"

"But ….."

"See ya!" Shawn ended the call leaving Paul to glare at his cell phone.

He really couldn't believe what he was about to do.

* * *

When Paul emerged from the bathroom Candice already had her bag packed.

Sighing as he looked at her tear streaked face he said,

"I guess your gonna have to stay in my room!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tori was rudely awoken by knocking on her hotel room door. Sighing as her husband grunted and stuck his head under his pillow she slowly sat up and glanced at the clock as the knocking persisted.

"Give me a minute will ya!" Tori grumbled as she found Shawn's t-shirt on the floor and yanked it over her head.

On opening the door she was met by Ally and a sleepy looking miniature Jeff Hardy.

"Al, it's 7am!" Tori complained as NJ let go of his moms hand and tottered over to the bed where Shawn still had his head buried under the pillow.

"I know!" Ally replied as she handed over NJ's bag.

"Wrestlers don't get up till noon!" Tori took the bag and promptly threw it on the floor behind her.

"As you well know that goes out the window when you have kids! Besides I told you I had a shoot"

"Whatever, couldn't you have just got John to drop him off later?"

Shawn sniggered from under his pillow, he'd hand it to his wife, she was straight to the point.

Ally looked slightly agitated as she quickly replied "I didn't want to bother him"

"You sleep with him! You could have left both of them asleep"

"And us for that matter" Shawn grumbled as he appeared from under the covers to pick NJ up and put him in the bed.

"Are you going to look after him or not?" Ally snapped

Shawn raised his eyebrows at his wife before turning his attention to the little boy who was trying to get under the sheets with him.

"Of course, I just don't see why John cant have him, he doesn't have any appearances today does he?"

"He's not John's responsibility and John already said he doesn't want kids! So I cant dump NJ on him"

"He said that before he was with you, he loves NJ!" Tori pointed out as Ally impatiently hopped from foot to foot.

"Look I'm gonna be late, I'll find you when I'm done! See ya"

With that Ally disappeared off down the hall leaving Tori stood in the doorway.

"Well that went well" Shawn said as Tori shut the door.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, none of it makes sense"

"Let them fight it out then, we both know that's coming" Shawn replied as he smiled down at NJ who had curled himself up next to Shawn and was promptly falling back to sleep.

"This kids well trained"

Tori smirked, "Good, that means we can all go back to sleep"

"Fine, but didn't you want to find out if Paul and Candice had killed each other?"

Tori yawned as she hopped back into the bed "That can wait till breakfast"

* * *

Paul woke up in bad mood. He had a crick in his neck and his back ached from sleeping on the sofa in his hotel room.

"I'm so gonna kill Tori" he muttered as he got up and stretched, wincing as his muscles popped.

Candice was in the bathroom, he could hear the shower running. Paul shrugged and rummaged through his bag, he figured he'd shower in the next city, the sooner he palmed Candice off to Tori the better.

He'd only just dressed when Candice emerged from the bathroom, looking immaculate apart from the bruise on her cheek and her broken nose.

"Erm…good morning" she mumbled

"Morning" Paul grumbled as he threw the rest of his stuff into his bag.

Candice looked nervous, she didn't really know what to say to Paul, they always seemed to fight.

"Thanks….for….erm……helping me…..last night. I guess I should go now" she grabbed her stuff and made for the door.

Paul sighed, he really couldn't wait to get rid of her but he had a feeling someone, namely Tori, would kill him if he let Candice go off on her own.

"Wait" Candice turned around so Paul continued, " Do you have a ride to the airport?"

"No, I normally ride with Shane"

"Then how do you intend to get there?" Paul didn't mean to sound grouchy but it came out that way.

"Not with Shane if that's what you meant!" Candice snapped

'Tori's dead, women make no sense' Paul thought before replying

"I didn't mean it like that! Look, come down for breakfast and Tori and Shawn can take you to the airport. Then I suggest you get your own rental and stay well away from Shane"

Candice really wanted to snap at him for being so condescending but thought better of it as he looked rather grumpy.

"Okay" she sighed

"Let's go then" Paul replied as he grabbed his bag and left, Candice trailing behind him.

* * *

Shawn and Tori where in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. NJ was in a high chair pulling a banana to pieces.

"NJ, say Shawn!"

NJ's response was to throw a piece of banana at Shawn.

"You know your fighting a losing battle there?" Tori said as Shawn picked up the offending banana piece.

"It's worth a try, I want him to say my name before he says John!" Shawn grinned

"He already says John" Tori replied as NJ pointed at a yogurt pot and banged his hands on his highchair tray.

"No, he says non, not John"

"But we all know he means John"

"That doesn't count" Shawn replied as he gave NJ the yogurt and a spoon, the laughed as NJ smeared it all over himself.

Tori smiled as she watched this, "Ally would kill you if she could see this"

"He's a kid, they're supposed to get sticky" Shawn replied with a smirk.

Before Tori could reply NJ started shouting,

"NON, NON"

"John" Shawn said slowly, trying to sound it out for NJ who just replied "NON!"

Tori smiled as John Cena approached, "Hey soldier, what do you look like"

"NON, NON" NJ held his arms out, wanting to be picked up.

John smirked and picked the little boy up, he sat down at the table with NJ on his lap. Tori handed him a wet wipe as NJ wiped his yogurt covered hands all over John.

"Thanks" John replied as he cleaned the kid up.

Shawn and Tori smirked at each other, John was great with NJ, Allysa had a screw lose.

"NJ, say Shawn!" Shawn tried again as Tori went back to her breakfast whilst John handed NJ a piece of his banana.

"Non!" John laughed and smirked at Shawn

"I give up! The kid's broken, can we have another one?" Shawn looked at Tori.

"Ask Ally!" Tori replied

"I meant us!" Shawn laughed

"If your gonna be the pregnant one, sure!"

"Now I'd pay to see that, you have three, ain't that enough?" John sniggered

"They're not cute after the age of four" Shawn replied

"Hey!" Tori threw a piece of toast at her husband.

"What!? They're not" Shawn laughed "They answer back and cause mischief"

Tori laughed "I though you liked that about them?"

"It's better when they're like that" Shawn nodded in NJ's direction.

Tori just shook her head as John laughed "Your poor kids"

"Poor kids? You've met Carter?" Shawn replied speaking of his eldest son.

John just laughed, Carter caused mischief wherever he went, which would be why Shawn and Tori tended to leave him with his aunts and uncles when they could.

Tori wasn't listening, she'd spied Shane McMahon lurking in the hotel lobby.

"What you looking at?" Shawn asked when he noticed Tori was no longer paying attention to them.

"Shane's in the lobby looking sneaky"

"Waiting for Candice you think?"

"More than likely"

"What's going on?" John was confused

"Shane has been abusing Candice" Shawn replied quietly as his wife continued to eye Shane.

John raised his eyebrows, he wasn't really surprised, "So, where's Candice?"

Shawn smirked, "With Paul"

John snorted "With who?"

"Paul"

"Oh boy, that must be interesting!" John laughed, all Paul and Candice ever did was snipe at each other.

"It was my beautiful wife's idea" Shawn smirked

"If only I could be a fly on the wall" John replied, feeding NJ more banana as he did.

* * *

Tori continued to watch Shane, she was about to get up when the elevator doors opened and Candice stepped out. Shane had made a move towards her but stopped when Paul came stomping through the doors after her. Tori smirked as Paul glared at Shane, then raised an eyebrow when Paul put his hand gently on the bottom of Candice's back and guided her towards them.

"Morning Candice, Morning Paul" Tori said sweetly

Paul flipped Tori off behind Candice's back as she replied "Good morning"

"Sit down, grab some breakfast"

Candice sat between Shawn and John, smiling at NJ when he tried to clamber onto her but was tempted back to John with more banana. Paul sat between Tori and John, glaring at Tori as he took his seat.

"How are you this morning?" Tori asked as Candice got into a conversation with John and Shawn.

"Grumpy" Paul replied

"Aww poor baby!" Tori sniggered

"You're so dead Michaels"

"Whatever Levesque!"

Paul was distracted by NJ who was now shouting 'Ips' at him and waving his arms around to be picked up.

"Why does he call me ips?" Paul asked as he took NJ from John.

"Ally calls you Trips" John pointed out

Paul smirked "Remind me to have words with that girl"

"She ain't scared of you either" Shawn reminded him

Paul just smiled, Ally had him wrapped round her little finger and he knew it, he'd never once got angry at her, even he tried she'd just give him puppy dog eyes and he'd melt! She was too much like Tori.

"Anyway, Candice needs a ride to the airport, can you guys take her?" Paul asked as NJ pulled his hair.

Shawn was about to say sure but Tori stomped on his foot, he jumped slightly but only John and Paul noticed this.

"Our car is full, got NJ and John, you've got plenty of room in your car" Tori grinned, Paul looked at John who just shrugged, he had his own rental car but he wasn't gonna get involved in whatever scheme Tori was cooking up.

"But you'll need to sort the flight so she's not with Shane" Paul replied, not caring that Candice was listening.

"I've done that already, you can pick up the new flight details when your there"

Shawn just shook his head as Paul glared at Tori.

"How about I take NJ?"

Before Tori could reply to that NJ started shouting "NON"

John took NJ back as Tori thought 'I love that kid'

"Seems he wants John, look Shawn and I will meet you guys at the hotel, I'll sort the rooms out when I get there"

Paul was about to complain again but Tori kicked him under the table, hard!

"Fine" he looked at Candice "We'd best go then, my flight is in just over an hour"

"Okay" Candice replied quietly

"See you later Candice" Tori smiled

"Bye"

* * *

Shawn, Tori and John watched them leave with smirks on their faces.

"Girl your crafty!" John laughed

"Oh I know!"

"What flight have you put her on?" Shawn asked, already having an idea what the answer was.

"Paul's, they're sitting together too"

John and Shawn laughed,

"He's going to kill you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey check me out! 2 updates!! Figured I owe you guys as i've sucked with the updating. Oh and as some of you seem to love the Shawn and Tori stuff, i've decided that when this is finished I'll write their whole story! Just coz I luv you lot! lol!! Thanks for all the messages and reviews, and sorry again for being rubbish with the updating! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Paul was silently fuming as he took his seat on the plane, Candice was following him slowly.

'Least the evil wench upgraded us to first class' he though sulkily about Tori.

"Sorry, did you want the window seat?" Paul grouched when he noticed Candice standing in the aisle.

"No it's ok" she replied quietly as she picked up her bag and attempted to put it in the overhead locker.

Paul sighed when she winched and dropped the bag. He stood up and grabbed the bag.

"Take the window seat" he moved out of her way and placed her bag in the locker.

"Thanks"

Paul watched as she slowly eased herself into the seat before taking the seat next to her. He then pretended to pay no attention as she checked a text message on her phone. He knew the message must have been from Shane as Candice shoved the cell back in her pocket quickly and looked out the window to mask that she was trying not to cry.

"What did he say?" Paul asked as he flipped through a magazine, he figured he'd have to make conversation with her, might as well be about Shane as Paul didn't have a clue what else to talk to her about.

"Excuse me?" Candice sniffed

Paul rolled his eyes "Shane, I'm assuming that message was from him?"

"Oh! It doesn't matter"

Paul was in no mood for this "Look, I saw what he was doing remember, if it didn't matter Tori wouldn't have stuck you on a flight with me!"

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience" Candice snapped

Paul clenched his fists and bit his lip, the girl was going to drive him insane!

* * *

They sat in silence for the next hour, the plane was due to land in less than ten minutes and Paul was getting more and more annoyed the longer the silence continued. He was stuck with her till Tori showed back up and he knew her flight wasn't for a few more hours as she had to give NJ back to Ally first. There was no way he could stand the silence for that long, especially with the tension radiating between them.

Sighing he broke the silence, "Have you had your ribs checked?"

"No" Candice replied, she didn't want to talk to him, he obviously didn't want her around but if she left him Shane would show up.

"Well we'll find the Doc when we get to the hotel and let him a have look, just to make sure nothings broken"

It was only after he said it that Paul wondered why he even cared.

"Ok, Thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

Three hours later, Paul was pacing the hotel lobby waiting for Tori. Candice didn't have a room so he'd sent her to his after the Doc had taped up her ribs. He'd barked at her not to move and she'd snapped back at him so he'd left before he had the urge to strangle her. He'd save that for Tori!

"Hey Paul" Tori called as she bounced into the hotel, Shawn and John following her.

"Took you long enough" he grouched as he watched Ally walk in with NJ on her hip, Matt and Jeff Hardy following her.

"What's with you?" Tori smirked as everyone else went to check in.

"You know what! Can you sort out rooms now please!"

"Sure, let everyone get sorted first. Where's Candice?"

"My room" Tori raised her eyebrows

"Oh shut up, she doesn't have a room, what else was I meant to do with her?"

"I didn't say a word" Tori grinned

Paul just glared as Shawn came over, "Hey buddy"

"Yeah, hey"

"I'll go sort the rooms out" Tori added as Ally and the guys called her over.

"Finally" Paul complained "I'm going to kill your wife" he added to Shawn once Tori walked away.

Shawn laughed "I'd like to see you try, you know she always get's her way, why do you bother fighting?"

"Why do you fight with her then?"

"Cos we get to make up, in a very fun way!" Shawn smirked

"Oh I didn't want to know that!!" Paul grumbled, his mind thinking back to times with Tori he should try to forget.

Shawn just laughed at his friend as Tori reappeared and Ally and the guys went off to their rooms.

"Ok grab your stuff, your moving!"

"What!? I'm not sharing a room with her!!"

"Did I say you were?" Tori snapped

"Then why am I moving? My room is fine!"

Shawn shook his head at the pair, Paul would never learn.

"Because Shawn and I are in your room, you and Candice are on the floor above. You'll be in Matt and Jeff's adjoining rooms"

"Why in the hell are we in adjoining rooms? Why can't you and Shawn go in the other room and leave me where I am?" Paul was trying very hard not to yell.

Tori just smirked, "Because we're all swapping rooms, that way Shane wont know where to look for Candice"

"Your annoying me" Paul growled

"And?" Tori shrugged as Shawn laughed.

"So who's going where" Shawn asked before Paul had chance to strangle his wife.

"Ally and John are in our room, we're in Paul's, Matt and Jeff are sharing a room I've booked as Candice's"

"Ok" Shawn shrugged

"Not ok!" Paul added

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Tori replied, trying not to laugh at Paul who was turning purple.

"Tori! I'm going to ring your neck!"

"Try it!"

Paul glared, he really wanted to hurt something.

"How is Candice?" Shawn figured it was safer to stop a fight between Paul and Tori breaking out.

"She has cracked ribs" Paul replied, still glaring at Tori.

"Shane needs his ass kicking" Shawn replied

"Don't worry, he'll get his!" Tori added, and both Paul and Shawn knew that Tori could make life very difficult for Shane. She had a talent for foiling the McMahon's.

* * *

When Paul, Shawn and Tori arrived in the room they found Candice in hysterics on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as she hopped on the bed and put an arm round Candice. Shawn and Paul stood in the middle of the room looking slightly lost.

"This was shoved under the door for me" Candice handed Tori and wad of papers.

"What is it?" Shawn asked as Tori flipped through the papers and snorted.

"Tonight's script, written by Shane and Stephanie McMahon" Tori replied as she threw the script to Shawn.

"What's it say?" Paul growled, Shane pissed him off enough but now his ex wife was in on it!

"Candice is gonna get attacked by Kane, he's supposed to choke slam her through a table" Shawn replied.

"WHAT!!!?" Paul yelled causing both Candice and Tori to jump. Shawn just raised his eyebrows.

"I can't do that" Candice cried to Tori

"Where is he? I'm gonna kick his ass" Paul fumed

"No your not"

Paul glared at Tori, "Oh yes I am"

"And how does that help Candice?"

"I don't care, It'll make me feel better"

"Tough!"

"Tori!"

"Paul!"

"Don't worry Candice, they're always like this" Shawn said as he sat beside Candice and patted her hand whilst Tori and Paul glared at each other.

"Then what do you suggest? She can't get put through a table in the state she's in"

Tori decided not to point out that Paul was actually caring that Candice was hurt and not just pointing out that Candice didn't know enough about what she was doing to get put through a table.

'This is gonna be easier than I thought'

"I'll deal with it"

"What are you going to do?" Shawn asked warily, he never liked Tori dealing with the McMahon's, even though she always won.

"I'm going to talk to them, if they don't listen I'll go to Vince"

Shawn smiled, if that happened he wanted to see it.

"I doubt I'll need to though" Tori added.

"You two stay here with Candice, I'll be back soon"

Tori left before Paul could protest.

* * *

Tori knocked on the hotel room door, she'd found out from reception which room Shane was in and they'd told her he hadn't left for the arena yet.

"What do you want?"

"Hey Steph" Tori answered as she sashayed past

"What do you want?" Shane also asked as Stephanie shut the door.

"Just seen the draft for tonight's script" Tori replied cheerily as she flopped onto the bed and grinned at Shane.

Shane eyed her warily, he really hated Tori Michaels, she was sneaky.

"What's your point, your not even in it" Stephanie smirked.

"Oh but I will be, Daddy dearest wouldn't let you get away with leaving me out of the show, you know that sweetie"

Stephanie just scowled as Tori continued, "Besides that's not why I'm here, I'm here to talk about the Candice segment"

"What about it?" Stephanie asked as Shane smirked to himself.

"It's not going to happen"

"Yes it is" Shane replied

"No! No it's not" Tori grinned

"And why not? You do realise you have no say over the running of the show. We own the show, your just a worker" Steph snapped

"Oh Steph! You don't own anything, your dad does and I'm sure he'd have something to say about you trying to force a girl, who isn't properly trained yet, to go through a table and who also might I add has cracked ribs" Tori looked pointedly at Shane when she said this.

"What we say goes" Stephanie replied

"Ok! Well shall I let you explain to Vince why he's getting sued?"

"What!?" both Shane and Stephanie replied

Tori stood up, the smile she'd kept on her face for the duration of the conversation disappeared.

"You try to make Candice do the segment, I'll instruct her on how to get every dollar she can out of you. That wouldn't be very good for business would it? And it'd be even worse if it came out about the sort of man the boss's son really is!" Tori smiled once again "Don't you think?"

"Fine!" Stephanie huffed as Tori made her way to the door.

"But your going through the table instead" Shane added

Tori turned and laughed at the pair, "Fine by me!"


End file.
